1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator in which a coil mounted on a stator core is sealed with a resin material and the stator is disposed in such a way that a terminal block is brought into contact with a peripheral surface of the stator core, and a method of sealing the stator with resin.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a stator on which a coil is mounted is sealed with a resin material, a mold including a cavity which will be filled with resin is used. In order to prevent a generation of an air pocket in a product which will be molded, it is necessary to effectively discharge air inside a cavity. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-49253 discloses such a mold.
The mold disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-49253 is a mold for manufacturing electronic parts and can be applied to manufacture of motors. Further, an air vent for efficiently discharging the air inside the cavity to outside is formed in the mold. An opening and closing of the air vent is controlled so that the resin material that is injected into the cavity will not flow through the air vent to the outside.
When the air inside the cavity is discharged using such a mold, it is necessary to control the opening and closing of the air vent provided on the mold so that the resin material will not flow through the air vent to the outside. This consequently leads to a problem of complicating a structure of the mold.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stator that prevents a resin material from flowing through a vent channel to outside of the terminal block without complicating a structure of a mold and a method of sealing the stator with resin.